Often, people with limited physical capabilities require assistance of some manner when moving from one place to another. For example, in minor cases, only a cane may be required, whereas in more severe cases, a wheelchair, bedside toilet, etc., or similar device may be required. A drawback of typical wheelchairs is that the person to be transported must first be fully lifted from the current support surface, such as a bed, prior to being placed in the wheelchair. As well, where the person being transported wishes to utilize bathroom facilities, such as a toilet, the person must be fully lifted from the wheelchair prior to being seated on the toilet.
The present invention recognizes and addresses considerations of prior art constructions and methods.